the_cat_royal_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lizzie Avon/Lady Elizabeth
Lizzie Avon/Lady Elizabeth is an astute and affectionate young woman who was fortuitous enough to reside in the prosperous, wealthy area of London during her upbringing, alongside her younger brother, Frank Avon/ Lord Francis. Lizzie believes that she can make romance plans with her true love, Lord Jonathan Fitzroy/ Johnny/ Captain Sparkler. Lizzie is portrayed by Martina Stoessel . Personality Lizzie is a smart girl who always puts her friends first. She is very self-sacrificing, especially for her best friends, Cat, Sienna, Johnny, and brother Frank. Alongside with her forgiving attitude, Lizzie is a very persistent girl who likes to achieve all the goals she puts on herself. This side of her is mostly shown whenever Johnny is around. Thanks to her developing feelings for him, she will try to do anything in order to get him to like her; and later on, she ends up marrying him and having a daughter with him, Catherine. Character History At the beginning of the series, Lizzie is a nice, shy and beautiful girl, who loves her friends and will do anything for them. Sienna is a very good friend, but the problem is that she can be very mean and in the end, a bad side is shown to her. Relationships Family Lord Francis/ Frank Avon Main Article: Frankabeth '' Frank is Lizzie's younger brother, and even though she does tend to scold him, she loves him. Duke of Avon The Duke of Avon is the respectful father of Lizzie. He is sensible and always wants the best in his children. Even if that means sending them to school. Duchess of Avon The Duchess of Avon is the lively mother of Frank and Lizzie. She used to be an opera singer but gave it up to become the duchess. Friends Cat Royal '' Main Article: Catabeth '' Lizzie and Cat first met in Theatre Royal. Lizzie took an unexpected shine to her and they've been friends ever since. Lizzie named her daughter after Cat, and her daughter is Cat's goddaughter. Sienna Daniels ''Main Article: Lizzenna '' Sienna and Lizzie are great friends and hardly ever apart. They first met when their friend, Cat Royal, was planning something and she wanted Lizzie to take care of Sienna. They quickly began to bond and became friends fast. Romances Lord Jonathan Fitzroy/Johnny/Captain Sparkler ''Main Article: Lizzathan '' They first met with each other at a ball, and fell instantly in love with one another as soon as met. They are now married and have a cheeky baby girl name Catherine (which is named after her godmother, '''Cat Royal'). It is believed that Johnny is at least 6 years older than Lizzie. Paul Blythe At first, Paul flirts with Violetta to get back at his brother, but he starts to develop actual feelings for her against his own will. As they become closer, Paul falls in love with Lizzie for real and he tries his best to win her over. They start dating, but she is not over Johnny and can't decide who she wants to be with. Paul's love for Lizzie has changed him and has made him become a better person. Paul is very supportive and protective of Lizzie, but can get jealous easily. Enemies Patricia Scales Lizzie and Patricia have been enemies ever since Patricia tried to take Johnny away. They often argue about this. They never have gotten along. Lizzie says that she would accept Patricia as a friend if Patricia would stop being mean and leave Johnny alone. Gallery 'To view the Lizzie Avon/Lady Elizabeth gallery, click here. ' Category:Female Characters Category:Pages Category:Characters Category:Royal